Pika
Pika is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Brazil, I & N's Survivor: Egypt and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Brazil Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (lost) Survivor Spamming Challenge (lost) Survivor Puzzle Challenge (lost) Survivor Trivia Challenge (won) Survivor Betting Challenge (lost) Hide N Seek (lost) Who the Hell is ___? (lost) The Endurance Challenge (lost) Contestant Gameplay Pika was the only half human and half pokemon hybrid that made him stick out amongst the other contestants early on. He was selected to be on the Arawaks tribe and was a constant target of Adrian for some unknown reason, but ended up in the majority alliance which spared him from Adrian's constant harassment. Following that, he became a target of Spicoli's at the final pre-merge tribal but Gregory decided to keep him as Pika was more loyal then the outspoken Spicoli. Post merge Pika was in a bad spot and attempted to find the idol but failed. He could only watch on as his closest ally Gregory was eliminated, and then he was eliminated over Peter as he was seen as the bigger threat moving forward. He was voted out in a 4-2-2-1 vote and was the third jury member. Voting History I & N's Survivor: Egypt Challenges Pass the Torch Relay Race (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Popularity Contest (lost) 21 Flags (lost) Survivor Trivia (lost) Flag Making 101 (lost) Who the Hell is ___? (lost) It's the Little Things (lost) Block Builders (lost) Fallen Comrades (lost) Contestant Gameplay Pika was one of the two returners selected for this season alongside Sam. He was named captain of the Sphinx tribe and won the option to pick first and assembled his tribe accordingly. It looked like he'd broken out of his rut when his tribe won the first challenge, but that didn't last as his tribe lost the next three pre merge challenges but he avoided elimination in all three instances. Pika was then told he'd made the merge, but had to compete as part of the Merge 4 against the resurrected Mummy tribe. His team lost and he was in danger of elimination, but the others voted out Harry W. over him. He then discovered that he was in the minority again and ended up losing his closest ally, Kolby. He then was spared for the next three eliminations as the Original Giza members turned on Natasha, Pika then lost recently acquired ally Jay due to the purple rock, and the Giza members blindsided Cole. However, it was here that Pika's luck finally ran out when he mistakenly thought the vote was for Swagger when he was actually supposed to vote for Mikey. This led to his elimination by a 3-2-1 vote making him the fifth jury member. Pika's gameplay and overall nice personality allowed him to win the Hero of the Season award. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (lost) Survivor Golf (won) Absolute Zero Spamming (lost) Popular Culture Trivia (lost) Puzzle Race (won) Tribal Endurance (lost) Whose in Charge Here? (won) All Mighty Sumo Push! (lost) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Math is King (lost) Cards Against Humanity (lost) Fill in the Blank (lost) Memory Lane (won) Jigsaw Puzzle Race (lost) Fallen Comrades (lost) Tower Building Blocks (won) Contestant Gameplay As one of the most recognizable players from the series, Pika was a born natural to return for All Stars after his performances in Brazil and Egypt. Pika was drafted with Nasty's 8th pick, and the 15th pick overall, of the draft and started out on the weaker Team Nasty tribe. Pika was kept safe by working his way into majority with fellow allies, Tim and Cole, but was blindsided when Jacob K. went home as Pika wanted Josh, Tim's known final 2 deal, to go in his stead. To reaffirm his friendship with Tim, Pika gave him the Immunity Thief advantage he found on Advantage Island on Day 1. After the swap, Pika remained on Fuerza and was brought back into the majority alliance after Jim tried targeting him after their first loss post swap, Jim was eliminated in his stead. Following that, Pika joined in on eliminating outsider Luis and made his third merge of the series making him the only player to be 3 for 3 in merge chances. Pika remained loyal to the Fuerza tribe and helped eliminate Kolby for being Otok's perceived leader, and also blindsided his close friend Jacob G. when it was found that he was playing both sides. Pika then reluctantly helped blindside Devin as he originally wanted Brandon or Harry B. to go instead. At the final seven, Pika was originally going to vote off Brandon, but at the last moment switched to Harry B. which almost got him eliminated similar to his departure in Egypt, but a 2-2 tie resulted after Hufus' idol play, and they rewarded Pika for playing the game since Day 1 and eliminated Brandon instead. At the final 6, Pika finally managed to win his first ever individual challenge in his tenure on the series and helped eliminate Tim to prevent a repeat winner from occurring. In the final 5, Pika made a final 3 deal with Harry B. and Josh as he knew there was no way he could beat Cole at the end of the game. He then helped vote out the inactive Hufus, before finally eliminating Cole at the final 4. Pika then went on to win the final immunity challenge and had to decide who would go with him to the FTC between underdog Harry B., and villainous Josh. Pika in the end chose to take Josh as Harry B. had more friends on the jury. At the FTC, Pika was criticized along with Josh for being a sheep and also taking credit for others' moves during the game. However, he was praised for being nicer and winning more challenges than Josh did. Pika earned the jury votes of Luis, Devin, Brandon, Hufus and Cole en route to being named Sole Survivor. Pika was also recognized as Bob's Favorite Player of All Stars. Voting History Pika Pika Pika Category:Season 5 Contestants